


Games

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Driving, Fluff, Love, M/M, mentions of self harm, very brief mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert go on a drive. After getting stuck in traffic they decide to play some games....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

"where exactly are we going?" Aaron asks leaning against the car.

"Who knows, we just get in the car and drive," Robert says, smirking, as he puts a bag in the boot of the car.

"Okay....when exactly are we going to stop driving?" Aaron asks laughing.

"When we either run out of petrol or i get bored," Robert replies, closing the boot.

"Brilliant, you haven't thought this though much, have ya?" Aaron says, shaking his head as he gets in the car.

"When do I ever think anything though?" Robert answers smirking.

"Good point," Aaron agrees laughing.

 

Robert starts the car and drives off. The two of them chat, laugh and whatever couples do in a car.

 

"Me mum keeps texting me asking where we are," Aaron says sighing.

"I don't actually know where we are," Robert answers looking for a sign to give him some kind of clue.

"Well this is fun isn't it," Aaron says sacrcasticlly.

"Lighten up will ya," Robert says putting his hand on Aaron's knee, "I could think of worst things to be doing."

"What? Worst then being stuck in a car with you, not likely," Aaron says lightheartedly

"Never heard ya complain about being somewhere with me before," Robert says flirtatiously.

"Don't flatter yourself," Aaron says, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"Come on smile, you know you want to," Robert says seductively.

"You can be a mupit sometimes, you know that," Aaron says biting his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling.

"Can't be that much of a mupit if I managed to pull you," Robert says smirking.

"Ya pulled me did ya?" Aaron says smirking.

"Well ya ma boyfriend aren't ya?" Robert answers smirking.

"Remind me why I agreed to this again," Aaron says looking though the window.

"Because I asked you to and you love me, don't ya?" Robert says glancing at his boyfriend.

"Yeah I do, god knows why," Aaron says smirking.

 

 

"Let's play a game, this traffic isn't going to move anytime soon," Robert says sighing.

"What kind of game?" Aaron laughs staring out the window.

"Don't know. What about what we like about each other," Robert says smirking,

"That'll do wonders for your arrogance," Aaron says smirking.

"Right so, you go first," Robert says laughing.

"Okay well, I like how there is two sides to ya," Aaron admits smiling.

"What do you mean two sides?" Robert asks.

"The arrogant, manipulative, money loving side everyone else sees and the affectionate, protective, mupit I see," Aaron says smirking.

"Alright well, I like how you are loyal, loving and you think of others before ya self to much," Robert says honestly.

"To much?" Aaron says confused.

"Yeah, thinking about yourself seems to be second on your list all the time but it's a good thing sometimes," Robert admits smirking.

"Bored of this game now, what about what we don't like about each other," Aaron says.

"Well this is an argument waiting to happen," Robert says sighing.

"I've got nothing to say that I haven't already said," Aaron says looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

"I can't say neither have I because all the times I've insulted ya have been lies," Robert says referring to the scrapyard.

"That never happened remember what we agreed," Aaron says breaking the eye contact.

"But it happen, Aaron, no matter how much either of us wish it hadn't," Robert says putting his hand on Aaron's.

"One of the many things I wish never happened," Aaron says quietly, avoiding Robert's eyes.

"Aaron, look at me," Robert says meeting his eyes, "that is the past and I give you my word that it will never happen again."

"How long have we been in this traffic for," Aaron says trying to change the subject.

"Two and a half hours," Robert says sitting back in his seat, "we've been driving for six though."

"I blame you if we're not out of this traffic by dark," Aaron says staring out the window again.

"That gives me two hours," Robert laughs, "come on admit it, it's been kind of fun."

"The first bit yeah but now no," Aaron says fed up.

 

 

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Robert says giving up hope that the traffic will start moving.

"There isn't much dares we can do," Aaron says smirking.

"Okay let's play truth or truth then," Robert says laughing.

"Okay, I pick truth," Aaron says playing along.

 

 

"How long did you have a crush on Adam for?" Robert says smirking.

"Wow. Where did that come from?" Aaron asks suprised.

"Just wanted to know," Robert says shrugging.

"Okay, well I don't actually know how...erm...long but probably from when me and him became friends till when I tried to kiss him," Aaron says embarrassed.

"Okay your turn, I obviously pick truth," Robert says brasing himself for what ever Aaron is going to ask him.

 

 

"Okay, erm, did you actually hate your dad?" Aaron asks tentatively, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Erm....well I didn't really hate him, it was more I didn't like him because he always favouritised Andy over me. I guess I just wanted to please him until I realised he was always going to pick Andy so I started acting out. So no I didn't actually hate him we just weren't best mates I guess," Robert says honestly.

"Okay, your turn again, obviously truth," Aaron says satisfied with Robert's answer.

 

 

"Well, erm. What did ya first see in me?" Robert asks smirking.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You came onto me remember," Aaron says smirking.

"Just answer the question," Robert laughs.

"I guess what I first saw was your boyish good looks," Aaron says flirtatiously.

"oh you think I'm good looking do ya," Robert says seductivly.

"Yeah but don't let it go to your head," Aaron says smirking.

"Right, your turn," Robert laughs.

 

 

"erm....who was the first person you slept with," Aaron asks, he'd already heard the answer from other people but he wants Robert to say it.

"You don't want to know," Robert says embarrassed.

"Oh, I do," Aaron says smirking.

"Your enjoying this aren't ya?" Robert says sighing as Aaron nods his head, "okay, Nicola, I lost my viginity to Nicola."

"So it's true then," Aaron laughs.

"You knew didn't ya," Robert says shaking his head.

"I think everyone in the village knows," Aaron laughs.

 

 

"Okay so who did you lose yours to?" Robert says floulding his arms.

"You really don't want to know that, mate," Aaron says smirking.

"Yes I do and quit the mate thing," Robert answers.

"Okay, I lost my viginity to Victoria, your sister," Aaron says laughing as Robert's mouth falls open.

"You slept with my sister," Robert repeats shocked.

"Yeah and Adam's sister, Holly," Aaron says biting his lip to stop himself bursting out laughing,

"Holly as in Holly Barton, the drug addict?" Robert says in amazement.

"She wasn't a druggy when I dated her. She was alright ya know, in bed I mean," Aaron says enjoying Robert's discomfort.

"TMI, Aaron, TMI," Robert exclames covering his ears.

"Vic wasn't to bad either," Aaron laughs watching Robert grimace.

"Right, stop talking now. I don't want to know about my little sisters sex life," Robert says, running his hand though his hair and staring at the cars infront of him, willing them to move.

"Don't worry I'm not going to go into detail," Aaron says smirking.

"How would you like it if I talked about Liv's sex life," Robert says grimacing.

"I bloody hope she doesn't have one yet, she's fourteen," Aaron says shaking his head.

"Okay a few year down the line then," Robert says trying to get the image of his sister and his boyfriend sleeping together out his head.

"If you think about it though, Robert," Aaron says the humor in his voice disappearing, "I....techniqly lost my viginity to my dad."

"Let's move on, yeah,?" Robert says putting his hand on Aaron's.

"Yeah, okay. Who turn is it to ask a question?" Aaron asks.

"Yours I think," Robert answers glad that they have moved on.

 

 

"Okay, erm.... Did you consider Sara as your mum or Pat?" Aaron says tentatively.

"Your Knowledge of the village never seces to amaze me," Robert says surprise by the fact Aaron knew about Pat, his real mother.

"Yeah and I also know Pat...erm died when you were six months old," Aaron says backtracking when he sees Robert's face, "sorry I'm going to deep in the past."

"No, it's fine. I guess I consider Sara as my mum more then Pat because I didn't know Pat at all but I grew up with Sara as my mum. So I guess I consider Sara as my mum more then Pat and  if someone asked me what my mums name is I'd probably say Sara," Robert explains.

"In a round about way that's kind of like me with Paddy. Paddy was a normal dad to me, a real dad but obviously Gordon wasn't, " Aaron starts seeing Robert flinch slightly at Gordon's name, "I'd always say that Gordon was my dad but to me my real life started when I came to Emmerdale."

"Okay my turn to ask a question," Robert says 

"Go on then shoot," Aaron says smirking slightly.

 

 

"Okay, you don't need to answer this, if your not comfortable, yeah?" Robert reassures.

"Just go for it," Aaron answers worried what it could be.

"Okay, well...erm...why do you, you know, self harm," Robert asks cursiously becoming confused when Aaron doesn't look uncomfortable.

"Knew you were going to ask me that. I can't really explain why, it just helps I guess. It's more anger then anything, that sounds weird but it is. I could easily go and punch someone in the face but that would just hurt people that don't deserve to be hurt for my problems so I guess I cut myself to stop myself doing that," Aaron explains, "it's also probably to do with the fact I'm doing it without anyone noticing, I can't hurt anyone else by hurting myself, I guess. Mostly though I don't know why but it usually helps".

"And there is the thinking of others before yourself to much," Robert says softly.

"Right, my turn to ask a question," Aaron says changing the subject

 

"This is something I haven't asked you lately," Aaron says smirking, "Are you straight?"

"No, I'm....erm....bisexual or whatever you call it when ya like men and women," Robert says proudly.

"What's it like being out of the closet then, mate?" Aaron jokes.

"No different, I don't think anyone cares really," Robert says smirking, "and I'm not ya mate."

"Okay, okay your turn," Aaron says secretly enjoying this.

 

 

"Why do you love calling people 'mate'?" Robert asks smirking.

"There is actually quite a few reasons for that," Aaron admits, "1. It annoyed you. 2. I use to call Jackson mate because I didn't like the word boyfriend and I loved him. 3. I always call people mate because I mates don't usually stay and people don't usually stay in my life so...yeah that's the reasons."

"Wow," Robert says not realising how deep the mate thing goes.

"Yeah, wow. Okay moving on," Aaron says swiftly.

"Your turn," Robert says smirking.

 

 

"Why do you not like Adam?" Aaron asks smiling.

"Do we have all day?"Robert says sarcastically 

"Oh, come on he's not that bad," Aaron defends.

"Try living with him," Robert says smirking.

"Give me some thing he annoys you with," Aaron says folding his arms.

"Finds any reason to mock me, tries to find any reason to kick me out, find fault with anything I say," Robert lists.

"I seem to remember that I use to do that," Aaron cuts in laughing.

"But you doing it is cute but him doing it is just plain annoying," Robert says making Aaron blush and bite his bottom lip.

"Wouldnt say cute, what else is wrong with my best mate then?" Aaron says laughing.

"He makes my sister shout his name really loudly," Robert blurts out.

"Did not want to know that," Aaron says laughing.

"I didn't"It's  mean to say that but it's true," Robert says grinning and shaking his head.

"It seems you know a lot about your sisters sex life anyway," Aaron says still laughing.

"It isn't funny. Trust me you don't want to be woken up by your sister shouting 'mr Barton" or 'Adam' in the middle of the night," Robert says grimacing.

"Count yourself lucky, when my mum and James were together they use to do it all night," Aaron says shaking his head.

"Never going to be able to look Chas in the eyes again," Robert says grimacing.

 

 

"The traffic is moving," Aaron says smiling

"It's because we were talking about  ya mums sex life, it's scared they traffic into moving.

"Shut up," Aaron says smirking


End file.
